Jun-A266
|mass= |hair= Bald (presumed black) |eyes= Blue |cyber= |affiliation= UNSC *Special Warfare Group Three |rank= Warrant Officer |specialty= Sniper |battles= Fall of Reach |class= Alpha CompanyAlpha Company started in 2531, Beta Company started in 2537, and Gamma Company started in the mid-2540s. The targeted age group for SPARTAN-III initiation is around six. |squad= Noble Team }} Jun-A266 (pronounced "June") is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as a part of Noble Team. His call sign was Noble Three, during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Jun was born on 2524 in Tyumen, New Harmony. Originally conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, he served with Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Jun is Noble Team's sniper[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] and recon specialist, pointing out targets for the rest of Noble to hit. Current status He was last seen boarding a Pelican to escort Dr. Halsey away from Sword Base to CASTLE Base under orders from Carter-A259. Jun is also the only in-game member of Noble Team recorded as still alive. Personality and traits He is regarded as "rock solid under pressure" and has shown symptoms of post-traumatic stress in the past. He is a thoughtful and taciturn soldier, but he is also noted as being "chatty", sometimes to the degree his chattiness is considered being against noise discipline protocols. This is, however, often overlooked by his peers in the field due to the informational bent of his chatter. In a psychiatric evaluation on 15/12/2549, he was noted as having "an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions". Colonel Urban Holland, who later evaluated the members of Noble Team, disagreed with this assertion, commenting that Jun is a rationalist, and also a SPARTAN.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24522 Bungie.net: Jun-A266 Personnel Profile] Equipment Jun wears a Scout helmet, with an HU/RS upgrade to the helmet, a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Tactical Patrol chest piece. He uses the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Sniper variant shoulders with his combat knife on his right shoulder and spare sniper rifle rounds are on his left shoulder, and MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Tactical UGPS for his left forearm. His leg attachments consist of a Tactical/Soft Case on his left thigh and FJ/PARA variant knee guards. His weapon of choice is the Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel. Trivia *Jun was voiced by Sunil Malhotra.Halo: Reach, Credits *Jun's possible namesake, Arjuna, is the greatest marksman in Hindu mythology. He was the son of the King of Gods, Indra. Arjuna, whose name means 'bright', 'shining', 'white' or 'silver' , was such a peerless archer that he is often referred to as Vishnu –''the unbeatable''. *Jun's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's firefight for 10,000 credits. *Jun shares his homeworld with Catherine-B320, this could explain why the two have Slavic accents. *Jun has a tattoo of a hand grasping three arrows next to his left ear. The tattoo has several marked similarities with the symbol for the SPARTAN-II Program. However, if examined closely it can be noted that the emblem is in fact the Bungie Coat of Arms. *Jun's helmet is available as an avatar award and is obtained by killing 100 enemies in a row without dying in either campaign or firefight. *Jun is the last surviving member of Noble Team and one of the last in Alpha Company. *Early concept art of Jun shows him wearing an early concept of the GUNGNIR helmet. *Jun and Carter are the only two Spartans on Noble Team to never use their combat knives during cutscenes. *The player would need to be a Brigadier to replicate him, and even then, his shoulder with the combat knife cannot be bought. Only the spare sniper rifle rounds will be added, despite a cost difference between the shoulders. Jun also has a backpack that can't be replicated. Carter shares the same backpack, albeit it is worn with the Assault/Commando chestpiece, not the Tactical/Patrol which Jun wears. To somewhat recreate Jun-A266's concept art armor, they would need Scout helmet, Sniper left shoulder, MJOLNIR Mark V. right shoulder, Tactical/Patrol chest piece, Tactical/Soft Case utility, Tactical/UGPS wrist armor, FJ/Para knee guards, Gold visor, and Sage as Primary and Secondary colors. *Jun has a reddish visor on his helmet, this is also the case with Jorge-052. *The title for the non-canonical comic series called, "A Fistful of Arrows" which Jun stars in, was after the tattoos Jun has on the left of his head, which shows a hand holding three arrows. *Jun's name is similar to the the pinyin spelling for the Chinese word jǖn, which means "soldier". *Jun is the only SPARTAN on Noble team to have their face shown and not possess any facial scars; this may be due to his role as the team's sniper. *Jun is one of the few SPARTANs to be truly MIA. *Jun's tactical patrol chest is at its normal length during gameplay, but in the fan-made comic, "A Fistful of Arrows" its length has increased, most likely to camouflage with his surroundings, and is able to go over his helmet. *His number 266 is another possible 7 reference. 2+6+6=14 14=7+7 Gallery File:350px-ReachConcept_-_Jun.png|Early concept of Jun. File:Concept Jun-A266.png|Concept art of Jun-A266. File:ReachConcept_JunHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jun's (Scout) helmet. File:Jun.png|Jun-A266 in his MJOLNIR Mark V armor. File:REACHglassing.PNG|Jun and Noble six overlooking a Covenant encampment. File:HRJun - Firefight.png|The Firefight profile image of Jun. Jun_sniping.png|Jun sniping from a UH-144 Falcon. reach_10516025_Full.jpg|Jun on a Falcon. jun_right3.jpg|Another view of Jun. Halo-Jun-AC-1.jpg|The Jun action figure Jun.jpg|Jun in "The Package" (Level)|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=19449652&player=xxKrusadexx Jun.gif Jun-avatar-body.png|Jun Avatar body Jun grabbing sniper.png|Jun grabbing his sniper rifle and about to board a falcon. Jun Figure.jpg|Another view of the Jun Figure. JunBungie2010.png|Jun in Bungie's 2010 Christmas Card. asdasdasdasdasdas.jpg|Another action figure of Jun. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *A Fistful of Arrows Notes Sources es:Jun-266 de:Scharfschützen SPARTAN Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:UNSC Category:Noble Team Category:Spartans Category:Halo: Reach Category:UNSC Army Category:UNSC Navy